


It’s just Boobs

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Hinata is a female.They’re at practice and an old friend comes by to say hi only for the team to be confused.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	It’s just Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just thought of an typed up in an hour. Some nice Kagehina LGBTQ+ coming out stuff and awareness that you don’t always need to have a label!
> 
> Enjoy!

”Hinata!”

“Oh hi Yuki! What are you doing here?”

They watched as the female rushes over crashing into the short boy.

Noya cheered holding a thumbs up, “Shoyo my man!”

The girl got up offering Hinata a hand, “Were not dating pervert! I came by say hi to my childhood friend!”

Daichi looked around deciding now would be a good time to take a break, “Alrighty everyone take a ten minute break and we will start back up again with some laps!”

The girl punched Hinata in the chest, “Boob punch!”

Hinata couldn’t help but burst into laughed punching her back in the boob, “You know how much I told you that hurt!”

Waving it off the girl proceeded to analyze Hinata’s body.

”O M G! You’re legs are incredible, and you ass has really not calmed down has it! You whore,” the two laughed a bit, “but for real. You’re so slim, you have the whole hourglass body shape!”

Ticklish Hinata jumped, “Thanks! I wish I was taller though.”

”Yeah I can’t imagine what it feels like to be playing on a boys team.”

”It’s actually pretty fun, why don’t you introduce yourself. The only one who may bite is Tsukishima. He’s a dick.”

She whispered in the red heads ear, “Do they know you’re a girl?”

”I mean I don’t hide it? I wear a sports bra meaning if they did accidentally touch me or shove me they’d easily know because I don’t have a dick and I have two lumps on my chest.”

Cheerful the girl marched over to introduce herself, “Haru Yadama, it’s a pleasure to meet my dear Hinata’s friends.”

Suga cheerful to meet some of the first years friend shook her hand, “Ah the pleasure is all ours. Surprised to see Hinata was friends with girls!”

The female seemed slightly surprised by that, “Ah whatever could you mean!”

”Hinata doesn’t tend to spend time around girls. Most of the time he practices with Kageyama.”

”Yeah you never told me about your girlfriends boke!”

Unphased Hinata shrugged, “I mean you never asked me.”

The girl smiled jumping, “We attended an all girls school so it’s not a surprise Hinata had no guy friends. Well he did have a couple he played Volleyball with.”

Hinata chuckled shoving her, “We both had guy friends you idiot and I already know what you’re thinking so don’t even try it!”

”Fine, just this once I’ll listen to you. Anyways the old group are going to meet up this Saturday and I couldn’t get ahold of you.”

”I’m sorry, but yeah I’ll go. Is it just the three or is it all 7?”

”The just the three others. The four were bitches, we don’t need that.”

”Don’t have to tell me twice. It’s not like I loved getting called the cross dresser.”

Writing her number on both of Hinata’s legs, hands, wrists, and arms he closed her pen, “I know how forgetful you are so now you’ll remember!”

The two exchanged a tight hug before Hinata waved her off.

* * *

  
Daichi pauses, “Hinata what was she talking about. You’re a girl?”

”Yeah? Coach and Takeda-sensei already know and it’s been approved by the school.”

”Ah....”

Kageyama shouted, “No way you’re a girl!”

Noya nodded, “Yeah! We’ve shoved you and hit you so many times and never felt anything before?”

Tanaka slapped his head, “What if Hinata was a girl though? All the times we’ve slapped his ass!”

Asahi waved his hands, “Guys please don’t talk like that or Daichi and Suga will kill you.”

The two both silently agreed Hinata was a boy and that he was pranking the team.

Tsukishima smirked, “Are you sure you’re just embarrassed to have a girlfriend?”

Yamaguchi snorted, “Yeah why don’t you prove it?”

Suga raised a brow, genuinely not processing what was happening. Just as Hinata’s hand rose to grab the bottom of his sports bra it dawned on Suga Hinata was a girl recalling the slight curve he had saw during a game.

Hinata shrugged, “Okay.”

Lifting up his shirt flashing the entire team Hinata stood there with two b-cup boobs. The entire team went silent and Hinata looked at them in annoyance.

”Well? Am I a girl now?”

Seeinf small nods and dropped jaws Hinata pulled down his top covering his chest once more the tight sports bra making his curves disappear.

”Treat me any differently and I’ll karate chop your kneecaps! Now let’s get back to Volleyball you dummies.”  
  


* * *

“You good Kageyama? You’ve been scowling a lot ever since you found out I’m a girl. If it bothers you that much I’ll go away.”

Kageyama taken out of his thoughts shook his head, “No, it’s not that.”

There was something about his gaze it was panicked and embarrassed. Yet the undeniable frustration Hinata could see in his blank face is what scared Hinata the most.

”What is it then?”

”Like, do I like boys or girls?”

Hinata went bright red at that screaming at Kageyama, “You like me?”

“Oh- Uhm. Yeah I do.”

Before celebrating he needed to explain this to Kageyama, “I just cross dress. It makes me feel more confident and I really enjoy playing with guys it makes me feel stronger and more empowered by dedication to Volleyball lies with the Karasuno Boys Division Volleyball Club.”

”So you have a girl body, but you just dress like a guy cause it makes you feel good?”

”Exactly.”

”Doesn’t it bother you that everyone calls you a guy?”

”No I don’t care what I get called! I’m up to the persons interpretation. Wow. I just- I never thought you’d like me.”

”Whys that?”

”You always yell at me. You make me consider the idea that you hate me.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata close ignoring how his heart beat ten times faster, “I don’t hate you.”

There was a pained expression on his face again. The one Hinata hated seeing.

”You don’t always have to keep your guard up and be defensive around me. This team isn’t your last team and Tsukishima just has an awful personality.”

Before Kageyama could speak Hinata cut him off, “I don’t care if we got into a fight. I don’t care that you fought me a female. I like you and if you like me like you say you do then we will be able to always stick with one another. I’ll never let your tosses go un-hit.”

There was a light flush to Kageyama’s face, this light in his eyes that would make Hinata’s heart go and I quote “WOOSH!”

**”With me you’ll be invincible.”**

Hinata was practically bouncing at the statement leaping onto Kageyama, “With me you’ll be the strongest!”

A boy and a girl. Two lovesick Volleyball fanatics. In love, one riding a bike and the other walking slightly.

”Oi boke, it’s getting late.”

”Better hurry home then.”

”You can stay at mine. My sisters dorming at her college so you can take her room.”

A light blush decorated the gingers face, “Okay lead they way bakayama!”

”Don’t call me that dumbass!”

* * *

_The warm water rushes down my back. The feeling of the water soaking my hair pruning my fingers. I was currently sitting in Kageyama’s shower staring at the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash he owned. I never knew Kageyama’s natural scent was blueberry. I always thought it was shampoo. Turn out he uses coconut shampoo and conditioner._

_Thats cute though. I’d rather him smell like blueberries than yogurt, surprised Kageyama isn’t lactose intolerant, or have digestive problems._

_Now where was I. Oh right! So I’ve been sitting in this shower, I had washed my hair and body. I was glad Kageyama didn’t care whether I was a boy or girl. It never changed his attraction to me, he still a awkward King. My chest had gotten bigger this year most likely due to puberty._

_It was surprising that no one in the team seemed to realize I was a girl. I never changed in front of them and even when they touched me they didn’t notice the extra layer of fabric underneath. Never knew boys could be so dumb._

_Thats the charm though. My friends comments did affect me though. I really had her ideal body shape. Wide hips, with big muscular thighs, and round ass. I wonder if my moms disappointed. That I cut away with fluffy long hair and hid the body she gave me._

_No. She loves me. She said she does and I believe her._

_-_

“Boke are you okay in there?”

-

_“Ah! Yes everything’s okay I was about to come out!”_

_Shit I was getting comfortable too. Turning off the water I grabbed the towel I had been given staring at the spare change of clothes he had for me. Quickly tossing them on I stepped out smiling._

_”Thank you for letting me stay again.”_

* * *

  
Oh shit. He- no she! Wait he doesn’t care what he gets called. He looks so cute in my sweatshirt, you can’t even see the shorts he wearing.

”Hey if you need anything feel free to take anything from my sisters room. She said you could.”

”Oh! Okay! Thanks Kageyama!”

Shower time. Alright. This is confusing, am I gay or am I straight? I heard about bisexuality or the Pan thing but I don’t know what I fit into. Tanaka said he doesn’t have a label because he doesn’t feel like he can be identified by one.

Noya is bisexual.

Suga, Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are gay from what I know.

Ashai doesn’t know what he is, I think he said he may be pansexual. Yet I have no clue either.

Maybe I just don’t have a label. Nor do I need one. I just love Hinata. Maybe I’m attracted to short dumbasses? Nah Hinata is oddly pretty as hot but then there is the nice touch of sexy masculinity to him. He’s loud and determined. No matter what it takes he gives it his all. The way he seems like he can fly never hesitating to contort his body in any position to get that ball and spike it.

The loud “Wham” never fails to send shivers down my spine leaving my chest warm as my breath was taken away.

Alright, Hinata is probably starving. Time to get out.

* * *

_Kageyama was an ideal hight, about what a foot or two taller than me. For some odd reason it only pisses me off when we are playing anymore. His arms are strangely muscular and his legs aren’t nearly as developed as mine but they’re perfect. He definitely doesn’t have abs but he is fit, Ive caught glimpses of his chest, slim and slightly lanky. Probably due to the fact he lives on a diet of milk and yogurt._

_Disgusting._

_Yet he’s everything I’d adore. He’s smart when me moves precision in every step of the way he can send a set flying forward me in less than a second. I love the feeling when we’re in sync, two minds and bodies working together. The light burn my hand feels as I turn to Kageyama each time surprise and excitement on our faces as we celebrate with our team._

_How we practice during lunch. Kinda like our own personal lunch dates._

_I don’t know how people didn’t like Kageyama, sure his natural talent could piss someone off... But to turn against them getting your entire team to leave him behind? That’s just a shit thing to do. Now Kageyama has setbacks because of it._

_His anger and trust issues preventing him from moving forward the title of being a King holding him back._

* * *

Making his way to his sisters room Kageyama dried his hair with a towel.

Upon heading grunts he slammed open the door.

”What are you doing?”

There flew Hinata wearing bright orange fluffy socks sliding around the hardwood floor only to fall onto his ass simply falling into a straddle split.

”Hm? Oh hi Kageyama! I’m hungry!”

”What do you want I’ll order pickup?”

”Do you know anyplace that sells good Tamago Kake Gohan?”

”Yeah is that what you want?”

“Yes please!”

”I think we have eggs here.”

* * *

  
Upon finishing their meal the two sprawled out on the clinch watching Volleyball tournaments Kageyama spoke.

”Hinata I don’t think I have a label.”

”Huh? What do you mean?”

”Like bisexual, straight or gay. I don’t think I have one.”

”Ah. There’s nothing wrong with that love is love after all! I’m Pansexual.”

More silence.

”Does this make is a couple?”

”Only if you want it to boke.”

”I really do!”

Turning his head to look up at Kageyama he then realized how close they were, the touch of Kageyama’s ridiculously cold hands on his waist and cupping his cheek Hinata felt like his heart stopped.

Eyes fluttering shut the two kissed. It was awkward at first the two stiff and nervous. Hinata eventually just pulled Kageyama over his deepening the kiss. That’s when any nerves and awkwardness left. The battle for who could receive the most noises and groans won. Hinata lost.

Checking the time Kageyama sighed, “We have practice tomorrow. Come on.”

Hinata ended up being spooned by Kageyama that night. Kageyama’s sister’s room out of the picture.

Rhe fluffy orange socks were never seen again either.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a Hinata x Yuri on Ice fanfic?


End file.
